


Useful

by Vixen_Argentum



Series: Afraid of the Dark Universe [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Argentum/pseuds/Vixen_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akon is one of the most useful beings Mayuri has ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from Afraid of the Dark, in the 3rd chapter, Michikake.
> 
> It's small, cute, and sweet, and it was far too short to have a place in Afraid of the Dark, so I present it to you here.

Akon lay on the giant lab table, still panting and flushed.  He was restrained in the vivisection apparatus, collar holding him down, wrists held hard at the corners of the table.  His legs were strapped into the scaffold at his ankles and his knees, so it held him completely open.

Orgasm had been called la petit mort, the little death, and here he reached climax again and again using the same equipment on the table where the bigger death happened more times than he could count.  His body was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to him, and if it weren’t for the scaffolding, he was sure he would collapse.  Sometimes it was a hand, fingers.  Other times it was a tongue, or a cock surging into him.  Other times it was toys that buzzed, spun, or electrified him.  Something that stretched him to limits he never thought the body possible of.  But his favorite was when he received pleasure from both the organic and the synthetic.

Mayuri finally walked up the side of the table to where Akon’s head was restrained.  He looked at him fondly and ran his cooler hand down the side of Akon’s face.  Warmth filled Akon’s chest.  Did he still have traces of that aphrodisiac in him, or did his body really just call out for him this much?  At this point, he didn’t care.  What was the point?

Mayuri looked down at him, his golden teeth fixed in a big grin.  “I find you incredibly useful.  One of the most useful beings I have ever known.”

Akon raised an eyebrow.  “Good to be counted among that number, along with the dead rats in the bin over there.”

Mayuri frowned.  “And people say I’m never nice.”

“I think I know what you meant to say,” Akon said.

Mayuri tilted his head.  “I always mean exactly what I say.  Are you going somewhere with this, Akon?” 

“Shut up,” Akon closed his eyes and sighed.

Mayuri threw his hands in the air.  “See?  And this is exactly why I’m never nice!”


End file.
